When Xander Joined the Pack
by The wander
Summary: Xander went as someone else on Holloween.Cross over with Wen Spencers Ukiah books


When Xander joined the pack 1/1

No this is not a Hyena story, It takes place on Halloween. This is a cross over with Win Spencer's books about Ukiah, Oregon. It's a great set of books about Aliens, Biker gangs and more. The ideal came too when I read the last book, and the were talking about Buffy.

I don't own any of this it just for fun and not profit.

mind speak.  
thought

Halloween is fast upon us, Xander thought as he got his costume ready. He had intended going to go as a Solider this year. He had the uniform. But something Buffy had said nagged at him.

"Girls like bad boys."

Bad boys, bad boys what you gonna do? Xander thought as he sat around his living room. The only thing that his parents did together was watch COPS. Xander always said, it was because they were waiting for someone from the family to be on it.

The first Profile that had shown up was Renny Shaw. Leader of the Pack, a national Biker gang. Each part had a different name; they were the Demon Curs, the Hell Hounds, the Devil Dogs, the Wild Wolves and the Dog Warriors. He was wanted for just about everything they had a law for and a few that the law had made up for just him. As he watched, Xander remembered that his Uncle Rory had a bunch of biker gear at his house. He hung out with them all the time. Between working on their cars and bikes, there was always something getting left behind. 

And Buffy did say, Girls like the bad boys, which was something no one considered Xander to be.

Well, it's come-as-you're-not night. Here comes Bad boy Xan!

After school the next day, he took off to see his Uncle Rory. Rory was busy tearing down an engine block and told Xander just to take what he wanted from the back room. Anything to get Xander out of his hair for a few hours. Now, Rory like Xander, but he didn't need someone distracting him while he was working on this baby.

People from all over would come here, to get their bikes or car fixed, or sometimes to buy stuff you cannot buy in stores. Sometimes, they would stay around and drink or do drugs with his uncle.  
This was the place where Xander saw his first naked woman. He had walked in to find her sleeping in the back. She didn't move a muscle while the 10 year Xander had stood in the door.

He hadn't moved 'til his Uncle had run him out; but it was great for the time he was there! He had never told anyone about it, 'cause he had known that Jessie would have wanted o come by, and he also knew that his uncle didn't like Jessie. Jessie had just rubbed him the wrong way.

Once in the back, he found what he was looking for - biker clothes. He dug through the boxes stacked there. Most wouldn't do, they were too big or too small, and when he hit the bras and panties, he really hoped they were clean.

Toward the bottom, though, he found some old boots, some fingerless gloves and a leather duster. There were belts and bags of every kind, and he found and a holster for a big gun and a sheath for bowie knife. He put most of the stuff he'd found in a bag. But he still needed a fake beard and a toy gun. Well, he was meeting Buffy and Willow later to go to that new shop, Ethan's.

On his way out, he saw his Uncle was finished with the motor. He was sitting back looking at his new piece of art. Which was exactly what it was, art.

"Hey, Uncle Rory," Xander called as he walked up to him.

"Hey, boy. Find what want?"

"Yeah, Just need a few more thing and Halloween-ing I will go."

Rory just shook his head. When he was Xander's age, he was already on his own, working and riding.

"So, you going as a Biker? You do know most bikers these days are just normal people."

"Yeah, I know. And they put their pants on one leg at a time."

"What gang, Hells Angels?" That was what most people thought, they were even web sites to buy the Gang Colors.

"Nope. I'm going as a member of the Pack - Renny Shaw."

"HOLD ON ! YOU'RE GOING AS WHO?"

"Renny Shaw."

"Boy, You don't want to be tied in any way with that group. They're killers."

Xander had seen his Uncle in many moods over the years, but this was new. He was scared.  
"What? It's just Halloween."

"I know, boy, but those guys are bad news. I heard rumors that they were werewolves."

A year ago, Xander would have laughed that off. But now, with what he knew... But still, it was just a costume.

"Come on. It's just Halloween. What harm can it be?"

"I don't think you should dress like them, Xander. I've got some of their gang colors in the back. Some Dickweed came through, playing like he was Pack, a few years ago. Came across a few real ones at Joeys. It didn't go well."

"Oh, man! Can I have 'em? Come on, it's just for the night and what's the chance that I would meet one in Sunnydale on Halloween night?"

"Boy, you don't know what you're asking for." Just then, a few bikes rolled into the yard, and Rory got up to go talk to them.

"Hmmm. Should I?" Xander asked himself, looking back at the house. "If I do and get caught, I would be in big trouble," he mused to himself, looking over at his uncle as he talked to the new arrivals.

"I'll do it," he said with a grin, heading back into the shed. In the very back, under an old newspaper, there is was a leather vest with the Packs colors on the back. The dog on it looked like it was going jump off and rip his throat out. In the top rocker, were the words DOG WARRIORS, and there wasn't any bottom rocker. There should have been one, it was where the local chapters were located. Then he remembered some of the things he had heard about the Pack: they had no local chapters, there was just one big gang. No home, just the road. And from what he had seen last night on COPS, the police were told not to approach unless they had over whelming numbers.

"Hmmm, Bad Boy Xan strikes again." Then Xander stuffed the vest deep into his bag and walked out the door. He waved to his uncle as he walked by.

Next stop was Ethan's with Buffy and Willow.

Ethan's was not pleasant; there was something off about the guy, and when he had heard about Giles, the guy's reaction had made his Hellmouth feeling shoot off the scale. He still got a plastic pistol and shotgun and a fake beard, though. But that Ethan guy just bugged him.

It wasn't just the English thing, he was just too nice with people. He was giving the stuff away and smiling about it. How was he making money?  
It was just...off.

Halloween Night.

"What the Hell is going on?" Renny thought as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was the Pack was having a Howl. Hex had been killed. The cub and his lady of steel was there. Now he was standing in the middle of the street in some small town, and there were things running around wild. He watched as the small creatures were attacking each other.

CUB? BEAR? HELLENA?

No one was there. But the Pack never went alone. You never knew when you would run across Hex; his gets could be anywhere.

But he didn't feel their taint around here, either.

Just then, a small redhead ran up to him.

"Xander, thank god I found you."

Renny just looked at the young girl. He just snorted and started to turn away, when it hit him. She had no smell.

"What the hell are you?" he said, looking at her closely. He searched his memories for anything like this. The closest he got was a Hologram. But the tech for that was a long way away. They could do one inside in a lab, but on the street with no visible projector? Not yet.

"You know me, Xander. I'm Willow, your best friend."

Renny looked thought his memories, looking for anything about this Willow. Could he have been hurt and just forgotten her? No, there was nothing like that. His memories were complete 'til he was at the Howl with the rest of the Pack. Then he was here. Unless maybe Hex had attacked and he had been hurt. But he didn't think so.

Willow had stood and watched her oldest friend look at her like he never seen her before.

The Costumes!

"O my god, it's the costumes! We've been turned into our costumes. We've got to find Buffy!"

"What's a Buffy?"  
As if on cue, a scream sounded from down the street.

"That's her!" Willow took off, running through stuff in her way. When she realized that Xander was not following her, she yelled back at him.

"Come on, Xand. Buffy will be able to help us."

Renny looked at the red head.

"Yeah, sure. And monkeys will fly out my butt." Then he, too, started down the street.

They had soon found Buffy. She was cowering behind a tree, screaming about demons as a car drove passed her. The driver was looking around at the Chaos that was happening, but definitely not stopping to help anyone.

Renny looked down at the redhead.

"Yep. She's going to be a BIG help."

"She's been turned into her Costume, too."

"So, you're saying I am not Renny Shaw? I am this Xander guy? Huh?"

"Yes."

"And you? You're what?"

"I am your best friend. I got turned into a Ghost."

"A ghost. Uh-huh. Well, I'll be going, now. I need to get back to the Pack."

"You can't go; we need you."

"Look, lady, I don't know you. You come up to me and tell me I am someone else, and then I should just follow you? I mean, yeah, sure, you're a ghost. But I am not this Xander."

"Ok, pull out your wallet."

"What?"

"Just do it."

After he pulled it out, Willow told him to examine it.

"Look at the ID, and then look in the mirror over there."  
All the while, Buffy was screaming about demons, and generally hyperventilating behind a tree. Most of the monsters that were wandering the streets would not come closer; the hulking biker just plain scared them. If one did come too close, one look or growl sent them running to find easier prey.

After Renny looked at the picture, he realized that that was NOT him. But the Pack could change their outward appearances, so it was not anything that could not be explained. What got his attention, though, were the other pictures in there. Of this body, with the two girls here.

Dammit, he was going to help them. If Renny Shaw was anything, he was loyal. And if he was in someone else's body, they were this guy's friends and they needed help. And if it was just him and a lost memory, then he had to help them too.

The Cub was wearing off on him. Big time.

"Say, you haven't seen any mice around here have you?" He knew if he had bled at anytime lately, there would be memory mice. Pack and Ontongard blood turned into other creatures once it left their bodies, usually mice. Both Pack and Ontongard were not just single creatures, but communal creatures.

"MICE!" Both Willow and Buffy screamed as they looked around on the ground.

"Oh, never mind." He didn't think that this Buffy girl was listening anyway.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Buffy's home is nearby. Let's go there."

"Ok. Girl!" Renny yelled at Buffy. "Let's go."

"I will do no such thing. I will not be seen with a ruffian such as yourself, or a lady of ill repute like her. You will get my father and bring him to me."

Renny looked at Willow who looked like she had swallowed her tongue.

Buffy called me a WHAT? she thought. Then she watched as Xander just reach over and picked Buffy up and threw her across his shoulder.

"Which way is the house?" Renny asked, as Buffy started to scream and kick. To which, Renny swatted her across the ass.

Willow's eyes just got wider with each swat. Then she pointed down the street.

Well, Buffy did all but call me a whore, she rationalized. So I can stand her getting a smack on the Ass. But Xander better hope she doesn't remember this. 

Later at Buffy's home.

"You ruffian. You Bully. You Hooligan." Buffy was yelling at Renny. 

Who just ignored her.

Which only made the small blonde more and more angry. She was a lady! No one just ignored a lady; they did what she bid them. Unless, of course, they were her father or husband.

For his part, the only thing that kept Renny from knocking the blonde girl out was, one, that she might be this body's friend and not in control of herself, and, two, he was born a long time ago, when you didn't hit women.

But he was sure as hell wishing Hellena was there. He could let her handle the blonde. But she wasn't and the redhead was watching him like a hawk, so he just sat there, thinking it couldn't get any worse.

But it did, of course.

First, he was browbeaten into helping that Cordy girl. Then Angel showed up. A walking dead guy. And the smells? Almost as bad as the Ontongard. They just smelled like the enemy; but he smelled like dead meat and blood. He could not stand to be around him.

And he almost left, just as the attack happened, and Buffy ran away. The dead guy and him tracked her down, she was leaving a trail a mile wide and two miles deep, leaving traces of her DNA on everything.

And that Dumb pirate tying to rape the blonde? It felt real good when he had decked him, for some reason. 

That was when Spike attacked.

They had them surrounded, and vampires had everyone held down. They went after Buffy, and with a growl he attacked, knocking Buffy away from Spike.

"Lapdog, you're going to pay for that!" Spike yelled as he grabbed Renny around the neck and twisted. Then he sank his Fangs into his neck and drained him. Afterwards, he snapped his neck. Just as his neck snapped, the spell was lifted.

With that, Buffy jumped up, screaming. And when Spike saw that the Slayer was back and Lady Useless was gone, he knew it was time to go. So he did what he did best: he ran.

Back at the Library.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled as she ran in to the Library. "He's dead."

"Who's dead?" Giles asked. He had just gotten back from Ethan's. After he had nearly beaten him to death, he had broken the spell, only to find Ethan was gone. He had returned to the library to await his charges. He knew they would be alright. They were always alright.

"Xander. Spike killed him."

"O dear lord," Giles said as he sat down, almost falling. Xander. While he had be a bothersome child, a truer soul there never was.

Across town, just a block from where Xander's body was lying, Spike was not having a good time. He was on the ground, screaming. There was something in his stomach and it wanted out. If he had been human he would have had been dead before now. But since he was already dead, his pain just went on and on.

Then he poofed out, in a cloud of dust, and setting where he had been, was a large black cat. It looked around, then took off, heading toward a feeling of home. Of Self.

Back at the Factory

Dru sat back. Ms Edith had told her, her Spike was dead. The kitten had killed him. She had warned him not to go out last night.

O well, there was still Daddy.

She would have to work on getting him back.

Back in the Alley.

Xander slowly got up, looking around.

How the hell did I get here? he thought as he looked around.

He was alone. But he could see and feel everything. He could feel that Buffy had been here and LOTS of dead people. And now he was here.   
Then it hit him. They had left him here. What in the hell happened?

Just then, a large black cat jumped on him.

"O Jesus!" He jumped and almost threw the cat across the alley in surprise. But when he held the cat, it felt right.

"Ok, who's your owner?" Xander asked the cat, only to have the cat just purr and rubbed against him.

He got up. It was real late and he was real tired. There was no way he could make to his home tonight, he was hungry and tired, and Uncle Rory's place was only a few blocks away; he could crash there. He turned and picked up the cat, then headed to his uncle's.

Just a few minutes after Xander left, Buffy had returned with Willow and Giles to get his body, only to find it gone.

Willow just broke down again. Her Xander was gone. That's all she could think about. He was dead, and now there would be no grave,.

"B-B-Buffy," Giles began. "He could not have been turned, could he?"

"No, he didn't drink any of Spikes blood," the blonde Slayer told her watcher.

Just then, Angel walked down the alley.

"Spikes dead."

"Did you get him?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Nope, that's just it," Angel began. "I ran across a demon a few blocks over. He said he heard this awful screaming. So he went to find out if he could get anything left after whoever was killed. He saw Spike rolling around on the ground. And then he just dusted. And a black cat just walked away from him heading this way."

"A black cat?" Willow asked. "Xander used to have a black cat. 'Til his mom made him get rid of it."

"So we've got a ghost cat or something?" Buffy asked, looking at Giles.

"I don't know," her Watcher said. "Just keep looking, We need to find Xander's body. He deserves more than an alley as his last resting place."

They searched all night but found nothing.

Rory's house.

When Xander got to his uncle's home, the party was in full swing.

Only the Big dogs were still up, most others were passed out, all over the place, some even in the yard. Most demons and vamps let them alone, 'cause you never know what they were taking. And most didn't want to get killed while trying to catch the sun or something like that.

Xander just blended in and moved to the back room. There was always a bed free back there. Most didn't even know about the room, and the few that did never used it. After all, it was only a cot back there; not much room to do anything. 

Xander just crawled up into the bed. The cat just jumped on his chest, and both went to sleep.

Next morning.

Xander awoke starving. Food. He needed food. As he got up to get something to eat, he noticed the cat was gone.

Then, at the same time, he remembered everything.

He remembered Shaw, the Pack, everything.

And that he was not human anymore.

God, he was not human! He was Pack. They were Family. He needed to get to them. They would need him against the Ontongard.

Buffy still needed him, too, he guessed. She was The Slayer. They always were here. And she had Willow and Giles. Even...Angel. They could help.

But he could feel that the Pack needed him, too. They were in a war that they could not lose. If they lose, we all lose.

With that, he knew where he needed to go. He was going to find the Pack. He would contact Buffy and Willow later; they would only try to talk him out of going if he talked to them now.

Getting up, he walked out of the front door. The house was a battle field, bodies every where, furniture was broken all over the place. Once outside, he saw a big bike just sitting in the middle of the yard.  
Well, I need wheels, he thought as he walked over to it, and started the bike.

Taking a look around, he started out of the yard. Once on the street, he headed to the school. He stopped across from it, and watched as Giles came in, followed by Buffy and Willow. They all sat outside on the front steps.

Even Cordy stopped and talked to them.

Once Xander saw they were safe, he started the bike again. Once it turned over, Willow and Buffy looked toward the sound, only to see the back of a guy pulling out of the parking lot.

Xander thought as he left Sunnydale.

I'll call them later. They have much more important things to worry about than me. 


End file.
